No es un Adiós, Sino un Hasta Luego
by Luis Carlos
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuándo sientes que ya has tocado fondo? ¿Qué hacer cuándo sientes estar atrapado en la misma rutina que no te llevará a ningún lado? ¿Qué hacer cuándo has sentido que ya diste lo mejor de ti y no tienes nada más que ofrecer? la respuesta es tomarte un descanso y expandir tus horizontes en busca de nuevos pastos tal y como lo voy hacer yo. hasta pronto mis amigos de FF :D


**NO ES UN ADIÓS, SINO UN HASTA LUEGO**

 **Y aquí está, señoras y señores, después de tanto tiempo estándolo anunciando les presento el último fic que haré no solo de este año, sino en general para anunciar mi retiro de esta página que ha sido parte de mi vida durante 5 largos años y que por desgracia voy a tener que dejar junto con todo lo que he hecho aquí y a todos los amigos y amigas que he ganado con el tiempo… (Suelto un suspiro melancólico) espero que sea de su agrado… ah, y por cierto. Si creen que esto será alguna especie de troleada como las que he hecho en los 28 de Diciembre de años pasados porque ayer fue el Día de los Inocentes, les aseguro que no será así y esta vez sí voy MUY en serio.**

 **Así que por última vez voy a decir lo que ya he dicho un montón de veces en el pasado: South Park no es mío, es del par de maricas de Trey Parker y Matt Stone y de la Comedy Central, que aún después de tanto tiempo, siguen sin reconocer su relación secreta. Pero la historia y cualquier posible personaje OC que aparezca es de mí propiedad.**

Las cosas eran un completo caos en el pueblo de South Park. Antes cada uno de sus desdichados habitantes ya se habían enfrentado a todo tipo de seres y situaciones que los han puesto en jaque en más de una ocasión, desde pavos mutantes, gigantescos conejillos de indias piratas, la ira de los pelirrojos y celebridades que exigía que les entregaran al profeta musulmán que ni el más valiente se atrevía a mencionar, invasiones alienígenas, de los habitantes de Jersey y toda una larga lista que no tiene fin.

Pero ninguna se puede comparar con lo que estaban lidiando en este mismo instante. Se trataba de otra invasión alienígena, nada que no hayan sufrido ya, solo que el modus operandi de esta fuerza invasora era de lo más peculiar debido a que las naves espaciales que volaban a baja altura en lugar de lanzar rayos láser para desintegrar a las personas, de unos cañones escupían… ¿Enormes bolas de moco? Que al impactar contra ellas les dejaban todas pegajosas y los movimientos de sus cuerpos se ralentizaran, excepto los de sus estómagos porque al estar impregnados por tal asquerosidad no podían contener su contenido generando una marea de vómitos consecutivos que le daba un desagradable toque extra a la ya de por sí asquerosa escena.

-¡NO VAMOS A SOPORTAR POR MÁS TIEMPO!- Jimbo trataba de derribar a tiros a una de las tantas naves, pero como se ha visto ya muchas veces en el cine, series de TV, comics y video juegos, todas ellas poseían campos de fuerza que dejaba en ridículo cualquier armamento humano.

-¡Entonces hay que usar nuestra arma secreta!- Randy, como lo ha hecho ya un sinnúmero de veces antes, trataba de dirigir con su para nada existente sabiduría a las masas de gente histérica en uno de sus fallidos y patéticos intentos de ser el héroe de la situación que por lo general solo causa más problemas de lo que resuelven -¡TRÁIGANLAS YA!

Apenas dio esta orden, el terreno comenzó a temblar debido a fuertes pisadas. A la lejanía se alzó una gran nube de polvo que daba paso a una estampida de vacas furiosas, tantas eran, que parecían abarcar todo el ancho del pueblo teniendo que empujarse unas contra otras para correr entre las estructuras derrumbando a todo a su paso, incluyendo a las personas que no tuvieron tiempo de hacerse a un lado y fueron aplastadas por sus mortales pesuñas.

-¡Ya saben que hacer, vaquitas!- por más que increíble que parezca, cada una de esas rumiantes se paró en sus patas traseras quedando totalmente enderezadas y se sujetaban las ubres recargándolas como si fuesen escopetas apuntando hacia las naves espaciales -¡FUEGO!- comenzaron a disparar potentes chorros siendo tal cual balas líquidas de ametralladora causando el mismo sonido que este tipo de armamento.

Era increíble ver como un alimento natural y de fácil acceso podía traspasar las barreras que ni las más poderosas armas podían lograr y dar contra la superficie de las naves haciendo que estas comenzaran a derretirse como les hubieran vertido ácido encima y así cayeran en picada creando grandes estallidos al impactar contra el suelo.

-¡VIVA!- festejaron todos incluyendo las vacas que de la nada sacaron muchos vasos para servirse y hacer un brindis para beber su propio alimento. Una peculiar forma de autoabastecerse.

-¡¿Cuándo esos malditos invasores del espacio aprenderán a nunca meterse con la Tierra?!- Randy empuñó en lo alto su vaso para de un solo sorbo tomarse la leche que le machó el bigote.

Las celebraciones fueron interrumpidas por un estruendo tan potente que pareció haber hecho que todo el planeta se estremeciera por completo como si el más grande terremoto alguna vez hubiese lo estuviera azotando justamente en esos momentos tan cruciales. Todos alzaron sus vistas al cielo que era iluminado como si mil volcanes entraran en erupción entre las nubes que se abrieron dando vistazo a una colosal nave alienígena de un tamaño tan des conmensurable que parecía un continente de metal que flotaba en el aire; todo al más puro estilo de la segunda película de Día de la Independencia que no cumplió con las expectativas.

El pánico los volvió a invadir y emprendieron la retirada cuando de la gran máquina de tecnología infinitamente superior a cualquier cosa hecha por el Hombre surgieron enormes patas que insecto que abarcaron hectáreas al expandirse y enterrarse en el suelo como colosales estacas que empujaban haciendo a un lado grandes secciones de terreno como si estas fuera simples montículos de tierra destruyendo toda estructura a su paso como si fuesen endebles castillos de naipes, y si con eso no fuese ya suficiente, la parte superior de la nave comenzó a expulsar un oscuro gas que empezó a opacar por completo la luz del astro rey sumergiendo tanto al pueblo como a toda Norte América en una aparente perpetua oscuridad.

-¡AY NO NOS JODAN! ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿QUÉ MÁS SIGUE?!- ironizó Randy como molestia, que sin explicación alguna, tenía a su disposición una cámara de video para filmar todo lo ocurrido sin dejar de correr junto con la muchedumbre -¡Stan y los muchachos son nuestra última esperanza! Ellos siempre son los que solucionan las cosas ¡TODO DEPENDE DE ELLOS!

¿En dónde se encontraban entonces el cuarteto que supuestamente debe encargarse de resolver la disparatada situación que ponga en peligro al pueblucho una y otra vez? Pues ellos y los demás chicos fueron a la raíz del problema para ponerle un alto antes de que todo estuviera perdido.

Por alguna extraña razón, la que parece ser la nave matriz de la fuerza invasora, había aterrizado en la escuela haciendo que la estructura de esta se fusionara a la suya propia con una maraña de diferentes apéndices metálicos, como si un pulpo o parásito se apoderada de ella.

El interior no se veía mucho mejor ya que raíces del mismo metal estaban impresas en los pasillos, techos y paredes, algunas conformaban telarañas que ya tenían pegadas desdichadas presas, los pobres alumnos de la institución, dentro de capullos que suplicaban para que los liberaran y los que no gritaban o intentaban soltarse ya estaban muertos porque esos cables se incrustaban en sus cuerpos para chuparles todos sus fluidos dejándolos totalmente secos siendo reducidos a esqueletos con piel marchita tan pálidas como la piel de cierto cantante que murió hace mucho tiempo.

Hace que uno se ponga a pensar en lo que Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman y los demás deben estar haciendo para ponerle fin a tal aberración. La respuesta a está en el gimnasio y esa era:

-Ah… ah… ¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!- gemía un exhausto y sudoroso Butters que tenía las manos amarradas tras su espalda debido a que… intentaba atrapar a un pollo usando nada más que la boca teniendo que corretearlo de un lado a otro teniendo todo el cuerpo inclinado para adelante amarrado a pesadas cadenas pegadas a trozos de metal que ralentizaban su movilidad.

-¡CULÓN IMBÉCIL! Hazlo bien o no lo hagas, ¡CASI ME QUEMAS!- se quejó Kyle porque se encontraba sentado en un monociclo y en sus hombros debía hacer el esfuerzo sobrenatural de llevar al culón que estaba haciendo malabares con pinos envueltos en llamas. Solo se necesita de un movimiento en falso para que ambos terminasen incinerados no solo por eso, sino porque alrededor de ellos había carbón ardiendo al rojo vivo.

-¡ENTONCES DEJA DE MOVERTE, JUDÍO CHUPA VERGAS!- para él también era increíblemente difícil porque sus manos y tenían marcas de quemaduras -¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!

-¡NI QUE LO DIGAN!- agregó Stan que no estaba muy lejos de ellos estando parado en un poste muy alto usando nada más su pierna derecha mientras tenía extendida la izquierda y sus brazos sosteniendo unas varas que a su vez tenían encima unos platos que giraban y debía hacer equilibrio para que no se les cayeran, y por si eso no fuese suficiente, estaba en medio de una pequeña laguna repleta de cocodrilos que con su característica paciencia esperaban a que cayera para comérselo.

-¡NO VAMOS A RESISTIR POR MÁS TIEMPO!- Kenny tenía que caminar usando nada más las manos ya que en sus pies tenía amarrada a su hermanita menor Karen y debía andar sobre vidrio roto.

-¡ESTO ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN, GAH! ¡No sé a quién elegir, no sé a quién elegir! Han pasado tantos días desde que tomé mi última taza de café… ¡QUE VOY A PERDER LA CABEZA!- Tweek estaba en una encrucijada.

Está sentado en una silla que posee un complejo mecanismo y lejos de él, en extremos opuestos, estaba Craig Tucker su "gran amor" y una caliente taza de café recién preparada. Parece ser que lo habían puesto en una situación en la que si se paraba de ese asiento para ir por alguno de esos dos elementos, al otro sufrirá un terrible final porque arriba de ellos hay calderas llenas de ácido burbujeante que les caerán encima.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás esperando, Tweek?! ¡VEN Y AYÚDAME! Podrás tomar café cualquier otro día, ¡PERO NUNCA PODRÍAS REEMPLAZARME!- su desafortunado novio no podía creer que él en vez de socorrerlo enseguida vacilara en si salvarlo o a la bebida que tanto aprecia, pero tomando en cuenta que dijo que ha pasado varios días desde la última vez que tomó una taza de café, los síntomas de la abstinencia hacían que su ya de por sí inestable mente no pensara con claridad.

Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban en una situación así, en la que si daban un paso en falso tanto ellos o sus seres queridos saldrían perjudicados o muertos de la manera más aterradora posible, como si estuviesen envueltos en una especie de Juego del Miedo en dónde no importa que decisión tomen, saldrán perjudicados de un modo u otro.

¿Qué tendría que ver todo esto con la invasión de alienígenas? ¿Por qué estos los pusieron en ese tipo de escenarios? ¿Cómo castigo por haberlos intentado detener como si fuesen otra fuerza invasora más a las que podrían persuadir así como así igual que las anteriores? La verdad era y por mucho lo más extraño de toda esta situación tan descabellada.

-¡SÍ! ¡Sufran como yo sufrí! ¿Qué se siente ser humillados, eh? ¡¿Qué se siente sufrir como me hicieron sufrir cuando era un niñito y trataba de ganarme el aprecio de todos ustedes?! ¿Pensaron que iban a vivir tranquilamente sin pagar por las consecuencias de sus actos? ¡JA! Que ilusos son- por más increíble que parezca, era Pip el que dirigía la invasión espacial. Esta postrado en la dudosa comodidad de un trono de metal y usando unas extrañas prendas alienígenas.

-¡PIP, ESTO ES UNA LOCURA! ¡Detente ahora mismo y deja de comportarte como un niñito resentido!- le exigió Damien que no se salvaba de sufrir como los demás debido a que tenía alojadas por todo su cuerpo jeringas e intravenosas que estaban inyectando agua bendita, que al correr por su sangre de demonio, eran peor que el ácido que amenazaba con caerle a Craig y lo estaban matando desde adentro.

-¿Quién hubiese creído que cuando fui aplastado por ese maldito robot dinosaurio hace tantos años cuando era un niño en vez de morir mi alma traspasó un plano astral más allá del Cielo o del Infierno porque en verdad era la encarnación de una antigua deidad alienígena que al fin pudo deshacerse de las limitaciones que poseen un cuerpo mortal para ascender al trono para guiar a los suyos en la conquista de todos los mundos que existen? ¿Y cuál mejor para comenzar que esta bola de tierra y agua en dónde suceden las cosas más locas que pueden existir? En especial si se trata del lugar en dónde padecí de lo peor que le puede ocurrir a alguien cobrándole venganza a todos los que me mostraron en primera mano lo horribles que pueden llegar a ser los mortales- si la sonrisa que soltó a continuación viniese de alguien con una apariencia grotesca no habría tenido el mismo impacto porque alguien que se ve tan gentil y amable riendo de ese modo es en verdad algo muy aterrador.

-En especial tú, Damien. Cuando pusiste el primer pie en esta escuela te acepté tal y como eres ofreciéndote mi amistad sin importarme que fueras el hijo del Diablo, ¿Y cómo me pagaste? ¡Haciéndome volar por los aires a modo de fuegos artificiales! No sabes como he estado ansiando verte agonizar como te lo mereces- con un ademan de mano hizo que los implementos que le suministraban agua bendita al pelinegro de ojos rojos lo acercara a él -¿Algo que decir a tu favor? ¡Y no me vengas conque lo lamentas mucho y ese tipo de idioteces! Porque el Pip amable y gentil que solía perdonar a los demás ya no existe.

-Oh… oh… no… no te voy a suplicar para que me perdones si es lo que esperas- trató de que la agonía por la que pasaba en ese instante no se hiciera tan notoria para así tratar de mantener algo de dignidad -pero… sí, me arrepiento por lo que te hice porque no supe apreciar lo que tenía- sin embargo, sí se podía notar arrepentimiento genuino en sus palabras.

-¿Cómo dices? Explícate- eso lo desconcertó bastante, y mediante una orden mental, causó que dejaran de meterle ese líquido sagrado pero aún tenía insertadas las múltiples agujas.

-Pip… sé que es muy tarde para decirte que lamento haberte lastimado de ese modo… pero espero que no lo sea demasiado para decirte lo que he tenido guardado dentro en todos estos años- el rubio se confundió más no solo por estas palabras, sino por la mirada que irradiaban esos orbes tan rojos como la sangre porque no había algún rastro de mentira en ellos.

-¿Lo que has tenido guardado por tanto tiempo? ¿A qué estás tratando de jugar?

-A nada. Escucha bien, Pip. Cuando moriste hice todo lo posible para que tu alma no fuera al Cielo, sino que viniera hasta mí. Y si te estás preguntando el motivo, no lo hice para querer hacerte sufrir por toda la eternidad, ni nada de eso. Sino porque necesitaba tener a alguien como tú a mi lado.

-¿De qué mierda está hablando Damien?- Kenny y el resto lo veían muy confundidos.

-No sé, pero parece que está logrando hacer que deje de querer jodernos- Kyle se dio cuenta de que el rubio al oír tales palabras perdía el enfoque en los diversos elementos que usaba para atormentarlos, como por ejemplo, el carbón ardiente que lo rodeaba perdía intensidad.

-¿Qué necesitabas a alguien como yo a tu lado? No entiendo a qué quieres llegar, Damien.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Porque el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos me hiciste sentir cosas que nunca antes ni después pude experimentar. Realmente era muy feliz a tu lado, tanto así que… ¡DIABLOS! En más de una ocasión me dieron las ganas de atravesarme el corazón con un tridente para no tener que lidiar con el gran dolor que este me generaba por ese vacío que me dejó tu ausencia.

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme, Damien?- el corazón del pequeño rubio latía con tanta fuerza que se podía oír por medio de toda la compleja maquinaria que envolvía a toda la escuela, y en dónde antes estaba una aterradora sonrisa sádica causada por el deleite obtenido por hacer sufrir a los demás, ahora se encontraba un leve sonriso que en otra situación lo haría parecer adorable.

-Lo que intento decirte es que… es que… ¡AH QUE DIABLOS! ¡No voy a rebajarme a decir esa estupidez! ¡RENUNCIO!- en vez de decir alguna cursi confesión de amor, se quitó las agujas para alejarse a pasos pesados del líder de la fuerza invasora.

-¡OH NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO! ¡CORTE, MALDITA SEA, CORTE!- vociferó… ¿Luis Carlos Alarcón? Usando un megáfono y estando sentado en una silla de director de cine teniendo a los demás chicos de la serie a su alrededor manejando cámara, reflectores y todo tipo de implementos de estudios cinematográficos debido a que todo lo mostrado hasta ahora ¡SOLO FORMA PARTE DE UNA PELÍCULA!

-Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces las escenas "de impacto" al echarse perder por algún motivo, hacen que al pelmazo de Alarcón le dé un infarto de la ira y empiece a quejarse como una quinceañera rica a la que no le regalan un poni- espetó Craig parándose de la "trampa mortal" en la que estaba puesto. Los demás hicieron lo mismo para ir a descansar de tanta actuación.

-Se está volviendo TAN repetitivo y predecible. Creo que esto ya se veía venir desde un inicio- Stan también ironizaba al bajarse del poste en dónde había estado y caminando encima de los muy mal hechos cocodrilos falsos para juntarse con los demás.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¡VUELVAN A SUS LUGARES INMEDIATAMENTE! Debemos rehacer la misma escena de nuevo, ¡EN MARCHA!- ordenó un colérico Luis que en serio sí parecía a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco debido al estrés que le causaba tener que dirigir todo este embrollo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.

-Oye Alarcón, ya llevamos varias horas haciendo lo mismo. Creo que nos merecemos un descanso, ¿No?- reclamó Kenny al quitarse los guantes especiales que usó cuando caminaba por los vidrios.

-¡Que descanso ni que ocho cuartos! Tenemos que terminar esta película que representa el último fic que haré en Fan Ficción antes de tomarme mi tan merecido retiro en dónde pongo lo mejor de mí mismo como escritor ¡ASÍ QUE ANDANDO Y NO QUIERO QUEJAS!- respiraba de manera agitada al punto del colapso para sacar de su bolsillo un pequeño tarro lleno de pastillas y tomarse varias de ellas para calmar sus nervios que estaban a flor de piel.

-¿Para conmemorar tu retiro en dónde pones lo mejor que tienes como escritor? Ja, ja, ja. Que buen chiste, Alarcón, que buen chiste. Si hacer una historia que posee una trama y escenarios estúpidos acompañadas de varias referencias a otras películas junto con situaciones románticas Yaoi metidas a la fuerza en un intento de atraer a más público es lo mejor que tienes, entonces estás más jodido de lo que aparentas- Tucker no tuvo pelos en la lengua para decirle todo eso

-¡DEBERÍA DE…!- Luis amañó con golpearlo, pero apenas se logró contenerse y bajó la mano contando hasta mil para que se bajara el coraje -pero… sí, tienes razón. Ya he tocado fondo- bajó la cabeza y metió las manos en sus bolsillos para alejarse siendo rodeado por un aura de gran melancolía dejando a unos muy asombrados personajes de la serie por tales palabras.

-Oh no. Ahora esta es la parte en la que dice alguna de sus estúpidas reflexiones vacías y malestares internos que no le importan a nadie…- susurró Damien con una combinación de fastidio y burla mientras se quitaba las falsas agujas pegadas a su cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien, Alarcón?- Stan se le acercó junto con Kyle, Kenny, Cartman y Butters una vez que se sentó en su silla de director teniendo la cara apoyada en una mano.

-No… no lo estoy. Es que en serio ya he tocado fondo y no puedo seguir más así con esto.

-"¿De qué coño está hablando este gran pendejo? ¿Se refiere a hacer películas estúpidas para tratar de ganarse uno de esos Premios Oscar o qué? Le resultaría más fácil chupárselas a los encargados de dar los premios que tratar de dirigirnos de forma tan caótica"- se mofó Caos en la mente del rubio de suéter celeste.

-No es por eso, grandísimo orate de mierda- como el latino no tiene vergüenza alguna en darle una que otra leída rápida a la mente de los que lo rodean, pudo oírlo a la perfección haciendo que tanto él como Butters se tensaran y este se frotase los nudillos a la velocidad de la luz -lo que me refiero es que… es que ya no tengo ni las ganas ni motivación de seguir aquí en Fan Ficción y por eso ya quiero retirarme.

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio, minoría inmunda? ¿Por qué coño solo hasta ahora te quieres largar de esta página llena de incontables tipas que les gusta meternos en situaciones románticas súper gays? ¿Por qué no antes para así no causarle cáncer visual a todo aquel desafortunado que tuvo la desgracia de toparse con una de tus dichosas historias?- el culón de Cartman no perdía el tiempo en echarle la sal a la herida.

-Vuelve a decir algo como eso, panzón hijo de puta, y verás cómo haré que hagas malabares con pinos envueltos en llamas de verdad- la mirada que le dedicó decía que hablaba en serio -y si quiero ya retirarme de Fan Ficción ahora, es porque las cosas ya no son como lo eran antes en mis inicios- se levantó de su asiento para alejarse unos pasos ahora manteniendo los brazos tras su espalda y viendo el techo del estudio en dónde estaban colgadas las también malhechas naves espaciales que fueron "destruidas" por la leche de vaca.

-¿Qué las cosas ya no son como antes en tus inicios? ¿Te refieres a cuándo tenías errores de ortografía, dramática, narración y coherencia argumental que ni tiene el peor de los analfabetas?- el Topo, que era uno de los camarógrafos, tampoco desaprovechó el momento en echarle leña al fuego para luego chocar de manera cómplice su puño derecho con el izquierdo de Damien.

-Sí, exactamente me refiero a eso- pero Luis no se molestó y soltó una leve risita -aún recuerdo muy bien mis inicios en esta página cuando era verde como una lechuga y la meta que me había autoimpuesto.

-Pese a los enormes, descomunales, catastróficos, insoportables y cancerígenos errores que cometía como escritor novato, tenía bien clara mi meta de intentar hacer Fics diferentes a los que se suelen ver con frecuencia cuando descubrí Fan Ficción por accidente a finales del 2011 y después me creé mi propia cuenta a finales del 2012 para plasmar mis locas ideas y tratar de hacer la diferencia con la esperanza de motivar a nuevos posibles escritores-as a hacer también historias que difieran a las de romance promedio…- suspiró nuevamente.

-¿Estás hablando por ti o por esa dichosa contraparte tuya del mundo real que al no tener nada mejor que hacer desperdicia su vida haciendo historias idiotas?- Craig volvió a atacarlo.

-Obviamente estoy hablando en nombre de mi homónimo del mundo real encargado de escribir todo esto- con la cabeza me señaló a través de la pantalla y le devuelvo el saludo con la mano.

-Así que como iba diciendo, solo contaba con mi gran y basta imaginación y nula experiencia en el arte de la escritura para intentar abrirme paso en este mundo, y aún contra todo pronóstico, de a poco me estaba haciendo reconocer gracias a mi primer gran Multi-Chapter: Las Crónicas de Mysterion, que pese a todos los monstruosos errores que tiene, fue el que me hizo destacar entre los demás escritores.

-Sí, sí, sí. Creo que ya has dicho eso como un millón de veces en el pasado. No es necesario que lo andes predicando cada vez que comienzas a hacer una de estas estúpidas reflexiones- refutó Damien volviendo a chocar su puño con el del Topo.

-Estaba tan feliz y emocionado, no solo por poder darle rienda suelta a mi retorcida imaginación en tratar de hacer fics diferentes al resto usando géneros y temáticas que pocas veces eran usadas, sino porque sin que yo mismo lo esperaba comencé a ganar cierta fama y admiración que nunca hubiese logrado en el mundo real y por otros medios. Por primera vez me sentía apreciado por personas que no fuesen mi propia familia.

-Por ser un perdedor de primera clase sin futuro alguno- soltó Craig mordazmente.

-Y eso explica de dónde sacaste ese descomunal ego que llega hasta las nubes- Eric se mofó otra vez disfrutando de la oportunidad de poder denigrarlo de algún modo.

-Miren quién habla. Comparado contigo, yo soy la persona más humilde que pueda existir- estaba comenzando a molestarse por tales interrupciones.

-Sí, claro. Tan "humilde" eres que a modo de despedida te llevas el protagonismo de un Fic en dónde explicas tus pesares dejando en segundo plano a los verdaderos personajes de una serie. Luego no te andes quejando por las malas críticas que recibas porque simplemente pudiste haberte despedido de manera más simple a modo de notas de autor al final de alguna historia y no teniendo que hacer todo este drama- el Topo escupió el humo del cigarro que se fumaba.

-Debería de darte una… bueno, sí, admito que algunas veces me doy muchos aires de grandeza y mi arrogancia puede llegar a ser medio incómoda para los demás, y aunque hacer todo esto no sea precisamente la cosa más modesta que pueda realizar, quería despedirme del modo adecuado de todos los que me han leído por tantos años y no solo poner como simple nota a pie de página un: "adiós, nos vemos luego"

-Además de que sé cuándo ponerme límites y en más de una ocasión he sido capaz de reconocer sin alguna vergüenza todos mis defectos, cosa que no cualquiera hace, y a pesar de que intenté ser original e innovador en lo que he escrito, estoy totalmente consciente que tanto en el Fandom de SP como en Fan Ficción en general hay escritores que me superan infinitamente en todos los aspectos, tanto a nivel de narrativa, originalidad, manejo de personajes y otros elementos ante los que me debo quitar el sombrero y reconocer que son mucho mejores que yo- se quitó la tapa de los sesos, muy parecido a lo que pasó en la película Hannibal, haciendo una reverencia mostrando que dentro de su cabeza hay una extraña máquina oxidada que era operada por pequeñas versiones de él mismo a los que se les notaba que hacían todo lo posible en sus manos para hacerle funcionar estando al borde del colapso.

-Creo que voy a vomitar…- murmuró Kyle poniéndose verde y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema, Luis?- Stan retomó el tema principal también muy asqueado.

-El problema se vino con el paso del tiempo y mi continua constancia en esta página sin descanso alguno siendo que prácticamente actualizaba cada día un Fic sin darme un respiro en mi mejor momento ¡Y ahora parece que literalmente solo hago una actualización cada una o dos semanas!- se colocó la parte superior de la cabeza haciendo una mueca de mareo.

-Al principio, y pese a los errores que mencioné antes, se notaba que las ideas salían de mi mente con toda naturalidad y trataban de ser originales e innovadoras diferenciándose de entre las demás. Pero es que estar actualizando y haciendo nuevas historias sin detenerme ni una sola vez por media década… ¡DIABLOS! Era de esperarse que me llegara la factura y llegase a tal punto que debía improvisar, poner relleno que no llegaba a ninguna parte, reusar escenarios, situaciones y temáticas que ya había usado en el pasado cayendo en una tediosa rutina que no parecía tener fin y que me hacían perder mi pasión por la escritura causando que muchos de mis escritos y actualizaciones tuviesen una notable mediocridad y falta de empeño dejando de lado esa originalidad e innovación que antes poseía tirando por tierra el poco potencial que poseo como escritor al desperdiciarlo en cosas que hacía a la fuerza.

-Si con ideas originales e innovadoras te refieres a usar temáticas clichés que ya se han visto antes en series, películas, videojuegos y otros medios de entretenimiento y que trataste de adaptarlas a tus Fics junto con esas notas de autor con las que le dices al lector que se hagan una mejor idea de la situación por la cual pasan los personajes, se nota que lo único que se ha mantenido constante en ti por tantos años es esa insuperable mediocridad que posees- Damien, el Topo y Eric comenzaron a reír enérgicamente por este golpe bajo que dio Tucker.

-Especialmente por las muchas referencias a ese Anime que tanto te gusta y que está siendo explotado a más no poder a pesar de no ofrecer nada nuevo. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Bola de Dragón? Pero que nombre tan gay- el hijo del Diablo también le dio un golpe bajo.

-¡SILENCIO, IMBÉCILES!- ya harto de esas continuas burlas y faltas de respeto (Que no están muy lejos de ser verdad) Luis gritó furioso con un tono igual a la del engendro del Exorcista para estirar una mano y darles a los cuatro una bofetada al más puro estilo de Los Tres Chiflados casi tirándolos al piso, que se sobaran sus hinchadas mejillas izquierdas y lo viesen asustados.

-No, un momento ¡A ESTO MISMO ME ESTOY REFIRIENDO! Las primeras dos o tres veces cuándo hacía este tipo de escenas si eran muy graciosas porque no se veían en otros fics. Pero después de usarlas una- les volvió a dar otra bofetada ahora en los cachetes derechos -y otra- les dio una tercera bofetada -y otra- una cuarta -y otra- quinta -y otra- sexta -¡Y OTRA VEZ!- finalizó con una séptima -se hace tan repetitivo que pierde el encanto ¡ESE ES MI PROBLEMA! Al haber dado lo mejor que tenía en mis momentos de gloria, mi loco cerebro no podía innovar más ideas cayendo en esa puta monotonía y mediocridad que me impedía avanzar- comenzó a golpearse los costados de la cabeza soltando exageradas lágrimas estilo anime.

-Y nosotros somos los que tenemos que pagar los platos rotos de su falta de innovación…- susurró un muy adolorido Craig, que al igual que los otros tres que se han burlado del colombiano, se sobaba sus hinchados cachetes rojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? ¡¿En qué parte del camino me equivoqué?! ¿Cuándo fue que empecé a caer en territorio Simpson tratando de mantener a flote algo que ya debió haber acabado antes de hundirse de tal manera que no tiene forma de salvarse? ¿Fue a principios de este año? ¿Del año pasado? ¡DIABLOS Y CENTELLAS!- Luis parecía a punto de pasar por una crisis existencial.

-¿Qué no fue después de tu muy mal criticado fic #100 al que llamaste: "¡Yo Soy el Maestro de la Imaginación!" en dónde tus ánimos cayeron en picada por como tus amiguitos lo destrozaron pedazo a pedazo? Porque cualquiera con ojo analítico, se podría dar cuenta que ese fue el inicio del fin para ti, gran pendejo- pese al dolor, el culón seguía atacándolo sin piedad alguna.

-"Y lo peor es que no aprende de sus errores el pobre idiota"- Caos gozaba a lo grande.

-¿Quieres que te cachetee tan fuerte tu cara de cerdo que tus cachetes queden tan hinchados como tu enorme trasero?- lo estaba volviendo a enfurecer -y no, no es por eso. Es porque en serio ya me están cayendo encima el peso de tantos años enfrascado en lo mismo de siempre.

-Fue divertido mientras duró, en especial porque gracias a este medio pude conocer a muchas personas que se han vuelto buenos amigos y amigas mías, pero todo lo que tiene un inicio tiene un final y yo no soy la excepción a esa regla. Así que con todo el dolor del mundo, debo despedirme de la página en la que he hecho tantas locuras que en otro sitio me habrían hecho ganar un boleto gratis al manicomio- pese a todo, puso soltar una risa triste.

-Adiós y gracias. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos y aquellas que me han aceptado tal y como soy soportando todas mis locuras, leyendo y comentado los Fics que he hecho a pesar de los errores que he cometido en el pasado y los que aún sigo cometiendo a estas alturas, y aunque lo que tengo no es ni de cerca las mejores obras literarias que puedan haber, puedo afirmar con todo orgullo que poseo los Fics de SP más grandes que se han hecho (En lo que se refiere a palabras, capítulos y reviews, no en calidad): Las Crónicas de Mysterion, El Mal Asecha de Nuevo y Empire Wars, los pesos pesados de mi pintoresco repertorio de rarezas.

-Y sigue dándose esos aires de grandeza…- el Topo apenas podía ironizar debido a la hinchazón.

-También gracias por haber ofrecido tantas historias para leer y que he comentado con todo gusto y placer, en especial aquellas que han tratado de salirse de los estándares "normales" del Fandom tratado de innovar de algún modo u otro como yo traté de hacerlo en mis inicios.

-Pero claro, no pudo irme sin antes despedirme de los personajes de SP y de los otros Fandoms que he visto en todos años, ya que si no fuese por ellos, ¿Quién vería las locuras que escribo? Así que hasta la próxima, chicos y chicas. Me gustó tanto meterlos en todo tipo de situaciones disparatadas llevándolos más allá de sus límites físicos y mentales. Voy a extrañar tanto hacer historias locas centradas en ustedes- reía al recordar todas las cosas por las que los han hecho pasar -especialmente a ustedes dos, Cartman y Damien. Gocé tanto dándoles sus pataditas ya sea a ambos o a las diferentes versiones que existen de ustedes en los múltiples universos paralelos estilo SP que existen. Espero que con las buenas tundas que les he dado, hayan aprendido una que otra lección de humildad- siempre le gusto hostigar a esos dos. Que gran dolor debe sufrir no tener a nadie a quién agredir cuándo no tenga nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Por qué no te largas de una puta vez, minoría?- le exigía el panzón -¡SÍ! Ya lárgate de una buena vez. Nadie aquí va a verter tan siquiera una sola lágrima por tu ya ansiada despedida para no tener que volver a lidiar contigo- el paliducho de ojos rojos también le daba la patada.

-Oh… ¡Como voy a extrañar darles sus pataditas a ustedes dos!- con una vena hinchada y una sonrisa forzada, Luis pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros del culo gordo y el izquierdo por los del otro odioso dándoles un exageradamente fuerte y "amistoso" abrazo de despedida haciendo que se pusieran azules por la falta de aire y se quejaran por no poder respirar.

-Tampoco puedo empacar mis maletas e irme sin despedirme también de los diversos OC que existen, ya sea los que están basados en el autor de un Fic como yo, como en aquellos creados desde cero que han cumplido algún rol principal o secundario en sus respectivas historias y que solo pueden ser usados por sus respectivos creadores- al soltarlos señaló a un grupo de seres, que debido a los derechos de autor, no se podrán describir o mencionar sus nombres.

-¿De dónde salieron estos?- habló Kyle al oído de Stan que se encogió de hombros viendo como el latinoamericano se tomaba la molestia de despedirse de cada uno de ellos.

-Hasta la próxima, cara cortada. Uno de los OC más odiosos y detestables que he inventado y que a pesar de ser despreciado por muchos, es también amado por varios y que ha tenido una de las mejores evoluciones de personaje que he podido desarrollar en mis Fics- se estaba despidiendo del antiguo altanero e insufrible Leonardo Stouch, hermano gemelo que le intentó a Butters en algunas historias, que lo vio molesto por llamarle cara cortada debido a la cicatriz que posee en el lado izquierdo del rostro.

-Hasta pronto, inútil. Considérate afortunado que haya madurado en todo este tiempo y no ande repartiendo golpes por ahí y por allá como salía hacerlo en los viejos tiempos- al estrecharle la mano empezó a aplastársela causando que gimiera del dolor.

-Huy sí, pobre de mí…- hablaba con hilo de voz hasta que lo soltó y se fue dejándolo con un tipo muy parecido a él que llevaba un casco espartano y armadura plateada junto con un alienígena de piel azul que posee un gran parecido a Freezer.

-Lord Caos y Ice-Berg. Los dos más grandes antagonistas que he tenido y a los que más dibujos les he dedicado en mi cuenta en DevianArt. Es una pena que deba dejar paralizados hasta nuevo aviso sus respectivas historias porque muchos querrán saber cuáles fueron sus desenlaces. Si les sirve de consuelo, les digo que algún día las retomaré para no dejar inconclusas sus descabelladas aventuras para la entretención de los que siguen leyéndolos.

-Ajá, que "gran honor" es para mí, el último Demonio del Frío, que la historia de mi vida esté en manos de un insignificante humano con delirios de grandeza que se cansó de hacer historias estúpidas al darse cuenta de que estás solo le chupan la vida- habló con desprecio el alien.

-Imposible que yo, el más poderoso guerrero que haya visto el mundo de fantasía medieval del que provengo, sea solo un objeto de entretención manejado por un pobre diablo como tú- el otro tampoco estaba muy feliz de darse cuenta de la realidad de su existencia.

-¡RUUUAARRGG!- rugió de repente un gran espinosuario acercándoseles con atronadores pasos que hacían temblar tanto el suelo como a los personajes Canon de SP.

-Scar, mi chiquitín especial y fiero depredador de mi Fic de Jurassic Park- el carnívoro prehistórico al acercársele se inclinó para que le acariciara su cabeza parecida a la de un cocodrilo -también te voy a echar de menos y no se pongan tristes ni se enojen.

-Recuerden lo que siempre digo: lo que para algunos es ficción y fantasía, es la realidad en algún universo paralelo. Porque estoy 100% seguro de que ustedes tres son reales en sus respectivas dimensiones alternas y siguen haciendo de las suyas causándoles uno que otro dolor de cabeza a los desdichados protagonistas con sus fechorías. ¡ASÍ QUE ÁNIMO! Y sigan haciendo lo que mejor saben hacer- Lord Caos rió ante ese pensamiento, Ice-Berg bufó rodando los ojos y Scar soltó otro endemoniado rugido al mantener en lo alto sus mortales fauces.

-¿Cómo las que te causé a ti y a tus estúpidos amigos, enano?- su sonrisa desapareció cuando entro en escena un hombre, que debido a su exagerada masa muscular y altura, hacía ver pequeños al alien y guerrero de armadura plateada acercándoseles con cara de pocos amigos.

-E-e-e-el ¡¿EL AMO?! El villano principal de El Mal Asecha de Nuevo, ¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESTÉS AQUÍ! Si se supone que ya habías sido derrotado. ¿Cómo es posible que estés con vida?- estaba que se moría del miedo, y no es por menos, porque se trata del más poderoso súper villano que se haya visto alguna vez en el Fandom de South Park.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta que estoy muerto?- se señaló con un pulgar para que notara que su cuerpo es translúcido y en vez de tener piernas, tenía una colita de fantasma debajo de su cintura como las que suelen tener los espectros en las caricaturas.

-¿Y qué qui-quieres?- Alarcón comenzó a temblar y sudar a chorros para el deleite de los otros antagonistas que se preguntaban que tanto él le habrá hecho para que le tenga tanto pavor.

-Oí que te ibas a retirar de los Multi-Universos de Fan Ficción, así que me tomé la molestia de venir aquí y darte la despedida correcta- dicho esto le dedicó una agria mirada a la pantalla de la PC -ya verás tú, maldito mequetrefe. No sé cómo pero algún día encontraré la manera de viajar a tu universo real para hacerte sufrir como lo tienes merecido por no haberme dado la profundidad y trasfondo que tanto merecía como antagonista, ¡TE LO JURO!- su amenaza causó que tanto la pantalla como yo también nos pusiéramos a temblar del miedo puro.

-Este… okey, creo que ya alargué demasiado esto. Así que mejor preparo todo para retirarme.

-Estoy seguro que esos críticos que tantas veces te han bombardeado se darán un festín con esta bazofia una vez que te hayas ido al carajo para así arruinar tu reputación- Craig aún no podía hablar con claridad debido a sus mejillas parecidas a tomates a las que les puso hielo.

-Te ves mejor con el hocico cerrado. Pero me recordaste una última cosa- Luis extendió hacia arriba una mano para agarrar una… ¿Pestaña de computador? Y abrirla mostrando la siguiente página: ACOSO EN FAN FICTION de la autora hardtoexplain8.

-Si la tipa que escribió esta cosa y las que la apoyan creen que yo me estoy yendo porque me hicieron sentir tan mal que no quiero seguir por estos lados por ser un supuesto "acosador" pues no se hagan tantas ilusiones ni se den tantos aires de grandeza. Este retiro ya lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo, mucho antes de hablar tan mal de mí, porque en mis Fics como "Del Malo al Héroe del Cuento & La Oscuridad de Mi Corazón" entre otros que son anteriores a tal acta discriminatoria, ya había anunciado mi próximo retiro.

-Y sí, estoy totalmente consciente de que no le suelo caer bien a más de uno por mi peculiar forma de ser, pero los que mejor me conocen saben muy bien como soy en verdad y no el monstruo despreciable que esa mujer anda vociferando. Además, si yo soy una "influencia toxica" ¿Qué será esa autora que lo único que tiene en su perfil a modo de presentación es está seña obscena: .I.? Porque ciertamente eso deja mucho que pensar, ¿No lo creen?

-Pues no sé, Alarcón. Muchas de esas tipas tienen ciertos puntos válidos a su favor- contradijo Kenny, viendo junto con los demás, todos los comentarios que se dieron en ese fic.

-Sí, en especial la parte en la que te llaman ególatra que pide que lean sus estupideces. Ahí al carajo tu dichosa humildad- Craig, Damien, Cartman y el Topo volvieron a restregarle en cara todo lo malo.

-¿Y se puede saber quién mierda les dio permiso de leer esta ofensa contra mí?- ya furioso otra vez, cerró la pestaña y amañó con darles un golpe -ahora que todo está dicho y hecho, es momento de retirarme.

-Entonces… ¿Nunca volverás por estos lados, Luis?- a Kyle le daba algo de pesar verlo irse.

-¿Qué no leyeron el título y Summary de este Fic?- con el pulgar señaló lo mencionado -Este no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego porque algún día, cuando recupere las ganas y motivación, volveré a estos lares a terminar lo que dejé incluso y hacer nuevas y más disparatadas historias de las que he hecho hasta ahora, y quién sabe, puede que en mi ausencia aparezca otro Maestro de la Imaginación aún más loco que yo que también trate de hacer la diferencia y aportar sus ideas que vayan en contra de lo que generalmente se ve por estos lares.

-Si así es como muestras tu humildad…- el mercenario francés nuevamente lo atacó.

-Otra vez me despido de todos ustedes, mis queridos amigos y amigas de Fan Ficción, en especial a los que se han vuelto mis mejores amigos-as en todo este tiempo y que no podían faltar por ser mencionados:

-Coyote Smith, Cereal Pascual (Fernanda) El Maestro Jedi, Ledayy, Cryle (Que en sus respectivos tiempos también fueron autores muy aclamados que tengo el honor de conocerlos y llamarlos amigos) Jva98, Max Player123, Un Fic Más, Alucard70, Louders13, Casery Blood, Pequeniez, Saltelli, ShiroHonda OwO9, Eigna VG, Jules Engel, ManuJM1997, Vic Pin, Ángelus, Spody el Hartor, Xander Fields, Fipe2 (Se oye el sonido de personas recargando sus armas) Robatomico123, Miley McTucker, iSweetWonderland, Palidiuz, Bertha Nayelly, Edward-Sama, Ferunando, N3k00-Ch4n, Ylera GaPe, Draven008, Haruka Hagaren, súper gogetto, Viva-OurResistanc, Guardián del aura, Bonnie the sugar, KatsuWrench, Omega Lucy, MontanaHatsune92, Nykemirs, BlueCrystalDust, AlenDarkStar, ArticDays, Skipper1, La Luz de Orión, Beautifiul Bizzarr, Miload47, SandyP, SspaceTraveler, Kairu Sutairu, Lebrassca, Smithback, NynyChocolat, Sao801, Arenka, askty, CoffiG, Mr. NBA, Manrica.

-A todos ellos, a todas ellas, a todos los que en algún momento fueron buenos amigos-as míos que por algún motivo tuvieron que dejar Fan Ficción y a los que siguen en las andanzas les deseo lo mejor del mundo, y si hay alguien por ahí que me eche de menos, no se ponga triste porque tal vez siga rondando por el Fandom leyendo alguno que otro Fic y hablando por mensajes PM para que no perdamos contacto y si quieren les puedo dar mi cuenta en Facebook para que sigamos en contacto- chequeó un ojo.

-Dios, como le gusta alagar las despedidas…- se quejó el culón.

-Hasta la próxima a todos. Nunca los olvidaré y siempre los tendré en mis corazones- comienza a girar creando un pequeño remolino que brillaba de color morado que se disipó cuando se detuvo mostrando que usaba las mismas vestimentas que usó el Genio azul al final de la primera película de Aladino -las prendas adecuadas para tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones.

-Sigue con referencias de ese tipo, Alarcón, sigue con esas referencias. Verás que vas a llegar muy lejos en la vida como sigas con eso- la boca de Craig fue cerrada por un bozal de Bane que se le formó en la cara y trataba de quitárselo desesperadamente.

-¡CIERRA ESA PUTA JETA!- de nuevo amañó con darle un golpe por arruinar el momento.

-¿Y te vas a ir así como así sin dar nada más que tu despedida? Me sorprende viniendo de tu parte.

-Bueno, pensaba dejarles como regalo todas las ideas que he dado en mis Fics de "Indecisión & Archivero de Ideas Olvidadas" y si a alguien les interesa alguna de esas ideas, pueden usarlas como quieran y hacerles las modificaciones que deseen. Tienen toda libertad creativa.

-Suponiendo que alguien se rebaje a hacer Fics con alguna de las estupideces que has sugerido y que nadie ha tomado en cuenta en todos estos años- al Topo le encantaba provocarlo.

-¿Ahora te dedicarás a no hacer nada, Luis? ¿Qué harás en tu retiro? ¿Por cuánto tiempo durarás fuera de Fan Ficción?- quiso saber Stan.

-No sé por cuánto tiempo estaré retirado, pero pensaba en expandir mis horizontes más allá de Fan Ficción y dedicarme a otras cosas, como trabajar en mis escritos originales y en mis diversos dibujos por ejemplo, y así darle un mejor provecho a mi mente tan loquilla- se palmeó un par de veces la frente -¡Así que hasta la próxima y mucha suerte a todos! ¡YUJUJUI!- tomó unas maletas que no se sabe de dónde salieron para volverse un punto brillante y retirarse como si fuese un cometa traspasando el techo perdiéndose en la oscuridad del cielo dejando atrás una estela de color morado.

-¡HASTA QUE AL FIN SE FUE ESE DESGRACIADO! ¡Ya no lo soportaba ni un segundo más!- exclamó Damien para retirarse con dos bolsas de hielo en sus mejillas.

-Y lo peor es que nos hizo trabajar en esta estúpida película para "honrar" su retiro dejándola inconclusa y sin habernos dado ni un puto centavo- luego de lo dicho por el Topo, todos comenzaron a retirarse y volver a dónde pertenecen.

-No se hagan muchas ilusiones. No creo que Luis en verdad se haya retirado de Fan Ficción- Stan se ganó una mirada colectiva por esa afirmación y Kyle le preguntó por qué cree eso -¿Recuerdan que día fue ayer? ¡Pues 28 de Diciembre! Y como ha pasado cada año, seguramente esta será una de sus tantas troleadas para molestar a sus amigos y demás lectores por el Día de los Inocentes.

-¡Ah claro! ¿Cómo pudimos olvidar eso? Ahora esta es la parte en la que reaparece y se burla de todos diciendo que cayeron como inocentes palomitas- apenas el judío pelirrojo dijo esto, un portal se abrió dando paso al colombiano.

-¿Lo ven? Se los dije. Desde un inicio supe que no te ibas a ir, Luis Carlos.

-Lo que pasa es que se me cayó mi gorrita de Goofy- tomó esa prenda, le sacudió el polvo que la cubría y se la puso creando un sonido de desgarre -ahora sí, ya me retiro. ¡ADIÓS A TODOS DE NUEVO, YUJUJUI!- se retiró exactamente de la misma manera creando otro agujero en el techo dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta.

-Increíble… ¡Por un momento logró engañarnos con la verdad! hasta que al fin varió su infantil sentido del humor, para variar- Kenny se rascó la nuca apenas saliendo del asombro.

-Lo que importa es que sin esa inmunda minoría, las cosas en este sitio dominado por esas tipas amantes del Yaoi serán un poco más amenas y soportables- solo pasaron unos segundos luego de ese comentario por parte de Cartman para que se oyera el ruido de pasos apresurados y las dos puertas principales del estudio se abrieron de par en par haciendo que todos miraran en esa dirección.

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO!- se trataba de una extraña criatura antropomorfa cuyo cuerpo es cubierto por una toalla y lleva un cartel que dice: "TROLL" que sin perder tiempo alguno fue a sentarse en la silla del director tomando el megáfono -ahora que ese estúpido se fue yo, el Troll, ¡Tomaré el control de su cuenta en Fan Ficción para hacer todas las estupideces que yo quiera y nadie podrá detenerme! ¡NADIE, WAJAJAJAJA!- reía como un perfecto maniático para la horrible desgracia de todos los chicos al darse cuenta que tendrían que lidiar con un mal mayor.

-¡¿Tenías que hablar, verdad Cartman?!- Stan, Kyle, Kenny y hasta Butters se palmearon las caras ya pudiendo visualizar las muchas calamidades que les pasaran a partir de este desdichado momento.

 **Primer y único capítulo de mi última historia completado el 29/12/2017**


End file.
